1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a method for connecting precast concrete units during construction work, for example connecting bridge girders, and more particularly to a wet connection method connecting precast concrete units to each other in which concrete placed in the connecting point between the units is electrically heated, thereby shortening the curing period and the length of time necessary to accomplish the work.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,854, granted on Nov. 29, 1994, this inventor suggested a method for connecting precast concrete units, in which the projecting reinforcing bars from both units are connected with wire nettings placed in the space created by the projecting reinforcing bars to provide electrically conductive members.
This method can be used for precast concrete units which have projecting reinforcing bars, but concrete units without projecting reinforcing bars cannot be connected by this method.
In this respect, there is a need for a connecting method for precast concrete units which do not have projecting reinforcing bars, by which concrete placed in the connection parts can be electrically heated and so the curing period can be shortened.